The following descriptions are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Electronic systems and circuits have made a significant contribution towards the advancement of modern society and are utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous electronic technologies such as digital computers, calculators, audio devices, video equipment, and telephone systems facilitate increased productivity and cost reduction in analyzing and communicating data, ideas and trends in most areas of business, science, education and entertainment. However, the electronic systems that provide these advantageous results typically emit electromagnetic signals. These electronic systems are also often operated in close physical proximity to other electronic systems and interfere with the operations of the other electronic systems. However, traditional attempts at mitigating electronic emissions are often expensive and relatively resource intensive.
A number of electronic systems include phase lock loops can be utilized in attempts to perform a variety of functions. For example, some phase lock loops are utilized in frequency synthesis. In a frequency synthesizer, a phase locked loop (PLL) is usually used to multiply/divide the frequency of a selected low frequency crystal. The PLL is used to force the frequency of a voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) output to change until a feedback loop frequency and an input frequency to a phase detector have a particular phase relationship. Controlling the output of the phase lock loop can be complicated and/or involve a relatively significant amount of circuit resources.